The Evil One
by Crystal Clear
Summary: A continuation of The Party Night. One of the Digidestined has an evil heart but who?
1. Part 1

By: Crystal Clear  
  
Sarah is a character I made up for another Digimon story I wrote. To   
see her origin, read Digi Revenge  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any sort of way. Duh. Cause if I did, I would not be writing this disclaimer. :)  
  
It's not like I didn't want it.   
It's not like I didn't want it to happen.  
It's just that I didn't want it to happen like this.  
As far as love, it has a whole new meaning.  
As far as hate, it consumes me more than ever.   
I feel as though the power of darkness wants to inhabit my pathetic living corpse.  
The question keeps pounding in my mind...  
  
"What does he want with me?" Sora exclaimed pacing around the room.   
"What does he want with you?" Mimi laughed, "The same thing every fifteen year old guy  
wants."  
"Surely not...not Tai."  
"Yes Tai. Do you think that just because you've known him for like forever then he   
doesn't have the cravings of a normal guy his age?"  
Sora's temper boiled, "He knows he isn't going to get any from me."  
"That's not going to stop him from trying."  
Sora sighed, "Stupid Tai."  
  
  
Izzy knew what was happening.  
He knew he couldn't stop it even if he tried.  
All of his plans had screwed it up even worst than it would've been.  
The world was going to end if evil consumed the chosen ones.  
Yet he knew it would.  
He didn't know who to tell or what to do.  
"I can't just sit back and pretend that nothings happening," he said slamming his   
computer shut.  
  
  
*My life isn't as cheery as it used to be* Matt thought as he packed up a few things  
*What am I thinking? My life has never been cheery* He grabbed his things and felt himself being sucked into the digital world.  
  
  
Julie massaged Izzy's shoulders, "Honey, you're stiff as a bored. Are you stressed out?"  
Izzy nodded, "Yeah."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, Julie. Don't worry about it." he said rolling over. He looked up at her.  
"Don't you say nothing to me, Izzy. Your muscles are so tense it's not even funny. And  
you agree that you're stressed and then you say nothing? Come on, what is it?"  
"I can't tell anyone, Julie. Not even you."  
"So...I am not special enough to know is that it?" Julie said standing up.  
"No, it's just that...I have to figure out what to do about it before it's too late."  
"Fine...I'll let you be," Julie said slamming the door shut.  
  
  
Why me...  
Why is it always me that is bothered by hell on earth.  
Why is it always me that tries to help my friends but in return get nothing?  
Nothing.  
Nothing left.  
No reason to live.  
Yet, I keep on living.  
How long am I going to go through with this before the ultimate sacrifice occurs.  
How long until my nervous system can take no more.  
How long before my entire world disappears and I have no one left...  
No one.  
Now I have no one...  
What is there to live for...  
There is only one thing...  
  
"Matt!" Sarah exclaimed running toward him. He was sitting at his desk thinking.  
He looked up at her and she saw his tear stained cheeks.  
"Have you been crying?" she said and leaned over his chair.  
"No..."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"Yes."  
"What's wrong? Do you want me to cheer you up?" she said and kissed his cheek.  
"No like that...do you ever wonder if maybe you're existence on earth means nothing and  
that the whole freaking world hates you and you CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!" Matt said jumping up  
and throwing the chair across the room, "That's how I'm feeling!!!"  
Sarah's expression darkened and she backed away from him, "Matt...Matt, now now, calm   
down."  
Matt glared at her, "DO YOU? Don't you ever wonder?" he grabbed her and slammed her on   
the bed, "Or is your life too precious and perfect that you never think such terrible thoughts?"  
Sarah tried to get up but he held her arms to the bed. He kissed her roughly, running one  
set of fingers through her hair, "I love you," he whispered mockingly.  
"Matt. You. Can't. Do. This." she said through his kisses.  
"Wanna see? You'll find the fear inside, Sarah, you will know the true meaning of pain."  
  
  
Tai thought back to the day Sarah first met him. They ended up somewhere in the digital  
world. They had journyed into a forest where a spell was put on Sarah. The only way to revive her  
was to connect their minds. Afterwards, she couldn't remember the digital world and he could  
still feel her presence every now and then.   
He felt a pain in his lower stomach and arched back. He felt Sarah scream in his head,   
"Help me Tai."   
  
"Help me, Tai," Sarah whispered.  
Matt covered her mouth with his hand, "You will say my name and my name only."  
She wept to herself as he moved downwards once again. She has stopped him the first time  
but he had hit her stomach repeatedly until she let his arm go.  
Matt heard a knock at the door, "Go away!"  
"Have you seen Sarah?" Tai's voice rang.  
Sarah's eyes lit up and she started to speak. Matt pressed down on her mouth even harder.  
  
Tai felt his mouth go numb as though someone where pushing his lips hard, "Don't lie,  
Matt." He pushed open the door.   
Matt stood up and pulled Sarah up with him.  
"Leave her alone, Matt. What is wrong with you?"  
Matt held her hands behind her back where she couldn't get away, "Tai, help me."  
Matt squeezed her wrists even tighter. Sarah let out a yip and felt her knees get weak.  
"Matt, you're hurting her! What is wrong with you?"  
At that moment, Matt's face froze.  
  
Matt felt a surge of electricity run throughout him. He let Sarah go, "I don't know."  
He watched Sarah run and embrace Tai. Matt saw the blood red marks on her hand and her   
shirt ripped. She was crying.  
"Oh, Sarah," Matt whispered and walked to them.  
Sarah hid behind Tai, "Make him stop...please."  
Tai held out a fist, "If you lay a hand on her, I'll get you." he put his arm around  
Sarah's shoulder and they walked out the door.  
"What just happened here!" he shouted after them, "And where are you two going!"  
  
  
  
Tai looked over at Sarah in the passenger seat *poor thing* he thought *I can't believe Matt  
would be like that*, "Do you want music?"  
Sarah nodded.  
Tai reached over and turned on the radio to Magic. He sang softly to himself, "Girl   
you're my angel you're my darling angel," he looked at Sarah. She was watching the sky out of the   
window. She looked depressed and scared. Tai put his right hand on her knee and sang to her.  
Sarah's eyes were filling with tears. She smiled and put her hand on his, squeezing it  
softly for comfort.  
  
  
Later that night:  
  
Matt paced his room. There was a knock on his door.  
"Matt? I'm going out with Kari!" TK called.  
"No you're not!" Matt swung open the door.  
Tk folded his arms, "And why not?"  
"Because...you're too young."  
"For what?"  
"To go out with a girl. Look, I've already talked to you about this before. This   
conversation is ending now."  
Matt slammed the door and it swung back open.  
"Think you could slam that any harder?" TK asked walking away.  
"YEAH!" Matt exclaimed and he did.  
  
  
Sarah stared at the ceiling and saw Tai's head pop up in her face, "Let's go for a ride.   
You can't stay here all day and pout."  
"Can so."  
"No in my house."  
"Then I'll go home."  
"No you won't!" Tai exclaimed and picked Sarah up.  
He carried her out to the car and forced her inside.  
"Where do you think you're taking me?"  
"To the Mountain Side Cliff."  
Sarah smiled to herself. They hadn't been there in years. It was a cliff that overlooked the city. Normally, all the people there were making out but they never did.  
Upon arrival, Tai put the sunroof down and laid back the seat.  
Sarah looked out the window.  
"Sarah, have some fun..."  
She didn't move.  
"Don't make me..." he pushed the lever that made her seat fly backward.  
"Thanks..." she mumbled, "Could you put the roof back down please."  
Tai sat up, "Why?" he asked and saw that she was cold. He held his breath *you have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend* he thought to himself. He lowered the top and turned up the heat.  
The windows began to fog up.  
"Sarah..." Tai moaned to himself and starred at her.  
"Did you say something?"  
"I...uh....er...yeah...um...you are...are you feeling any better?"  
"Not really."   
Tai took in a deep breath and rolled over onto her.  
"Tai! Not you too!"  
"Sarah...we've been friends forever and I think that we should take it to the next level..." he said taking her mouth in his and straddling her waist.  
Sarah rubbed his back softly as an instinct. His hand went under her shirt and he kissed her neck. Sarah replied by slipping off his jacket and undershirt. She didn't realize what she was doing until she felt the bulge in his pants grow and poke her more.  
She moved her head away from his kiss when Matt floated into her mind, "Tai...we can't...oh Matt..." she whined and pulled Tai closer.   
Tai pulled them both into sitting positions. Sarah cried into Tai's arms, "Why did he do it?"   
"I...I'm sorry Sarah."  
"You can't help it...you're a guy. It's okay. At least you stopped. Matt...he...he had such hate in his eyes..."  
Sarah stopped talking and cried more uncontrollably.  
"Don't cry..." Tai whispered, "I'll figure it out."  
"I wanna go home," she begged.  
Tai moved into the driver's seat and he put back on his shirt. He drove home in complete silence. Inside his room, Sarah slipped into the bed and lied down.  
Tai reached into his closet and pulled out one of his oversized shirts and tossed it at her.  
He shut the door behind him as he made his way to the bathroom. He changed and went back into his bedroom.   
Sarah was laying in his bed in his shirt almost asleep. Her cheeks still had tears streaming down them.  
Tai walked over to her and sat down, "Good night..." he whispered and kissed her forehead.  
He started to leave to sleep in the living room but heard Sarah's soft voice, "Don't go."  
Tai turned around and saw her sad face looking at him. He reached for a shirt to make him more decent for her but she shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't bother me."  
He laughed silently remembering how she didn't want to see him in his boxers as a child and now she didn't care.  
He slipped in beside her and held her until she stopped crying and fell asleep. Then, he turned over and slept himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Evil One  
  



	2. Part 2

By: Crystal Clear  
This may sound familiar if you have seen the end of Season Two but I wrote this before that episode was shown.  
  
  
Matt called Tai.  
"Kamiya residents. This is Kari speaking."  
"Hey, have you seen Sarah?"  
"Yeah, she's been with Tai all night...hello?" she repeated hello into the receiver as  
she heard Matt hang up.  
  
  
Izzy bounded through the corridor, "Julie!" he exclaimed as finally found her in the  
back of the library, "I need your help...it's Matt."  
Julie stood up at the site of Izzy's frightened face, "What is it?"  
"Evil." he replied and dragged her behind him.  
  
  
It was five o'clock and no one understood why Matt had called so early. Sarah sat up in   
bed when she heard the phone ring. She shook Tai violently until he woke up.  
He looked at her with half shut eyes, "Huh?" he choked.  
Sarah gulped, "It's Matt...he's coming and he's not happy.  
  
  
"So...some evil Digimon has inhabited Matt? Is that what you're saying?" Julie   
questioned as she tried to keep up with Izzy's frantic raving.  
"YES! The way I see it, Matt traveled into the Digital World in depression therefore  
making him an easy target for the soul of Devimon. He can't tell that he is inhabited. He is  
normal for a while and then he goes off of the hook at times. He can't even remember what he  
does during that time."  
"Well, how are we suppose to stop him?" Julie asked.  
"I have been tracking the energy levels of all of the digivices including the D 3's and  
have discovered something very unusual. Every time you or Sarah for that matter go near one of us  
digidestined, the energy fields get stronger...in your case...stronger around me, and Matt's  
energy level rises around her...I also researched an old digi legend. It says that there are   
two special digidestined. Death and Destruction."  
Julie gasped, "But they sound so terrible...how could the forces of darkness be on   
your side?"  
"I haven't figured that out yet. These digidestined get digieggs and can digivolve to the  
mega level...they even get crests. The thing is, their power is only to be used for two certain  
people and only those two will ever have those crests...plus, they have never been released  
before...if these digieggs or crests get into the wrong hands, they could destroy the world. I  
have had many dreams and done an overwhelming amount of research and have discovered that  
Devimon Matt will be the cause of out world's death and destruction. That means he would have  
to get ahold of those digivices before the chosen get them, therefore, we must release those   
digimon."  
"Do you know who they are meant for?"  
"I do indeed."  
  
  
  
Sarah sat in the corner whimpering, "We're gonna die. We're gonna die."  
Tai sighed, "No we're not. Why do you keep saying that? I won't let you die."  
Sarah's eyes tightened, "You can't control the forces of evil and you can't control death."  
"What's up with you, Sarah? I've never seen you act like this before."  
"Nothing," she snapped, "I'm just fine."  
Tai's door burst open, "I'll kill you!!" Devimon's voice called out from Matt's mouth.  
Tai stood up in front of Sarah, "What the..."  
"Yes, it is me, Devimon. I want her." he said pointing at Sarah.  
"You leave her alone! I don't know how you got into Matt but you ARE in a human form  
and I can destroy you!"  
Devimon laughed, "I need Death and Destruction in order to take over the world and I   
will have the girl..." he reached forward and held Tai off the ground.  
Tai choked to breathe and saw Izzy run in followed by Julie, who was carrying Izzy's  
laptop.  
"Stop!!!" Izzy yelled, "Put Tai down!"  
"No." Devimon stated and squeezed Tai even harder.  
Izzy grabbed Matt's digivice from his belt loop and held it along with his own at the  
computer screen, "Ancient digi port open!"  
At this moment, a ray of black light shown from the computer. The room temperature   
began to drop and Devimon dropped Tai. Julie felt her inner rage fill her up and she saw  
Sarah's irises turn as black as her pupils. Both of their bodies felt as if they were on fire all  
though the room was freezing. Their hearts felt torn into and a black light came from within  
their chests. Two objects flew from the computer. They followed the path to Sarah and Julie's  
chests. The girls reached at them only to find that they now had digivices. Sarah's was black  
and Julie's was gray. They were now digidestined.  
"Call forth your digimon!" Izzy called out as the room started to warm up again.  
"Death," Devimon whispered as he glared at Sarah, "Destruction," he said looking at  
Julie.  
Julie looked at Izzy and smiled. She turned her gaze to Devimon Matt and spoke, "I  
call upon the power of Destruction." She saw another light shine from the computer as her  
digimon broke free of the chain it had been tied to in the digital galaxy. It was a Demidevimon.  
Sarah bit her lower lip for she didn't want to hurt Matt but she called for her digimon  
anyway, "Death come to all that oppose the digidestined." once again a light shone from the  
computer and her digimon came forth. It was a Meramon.  
Meramon grabbed Devimon Matt and wouldn't let go while Demidevimon sent many attacks at him.  
Sarah fell to her knees, "Stop! Stop!."   
Everyone in the room looked at her.  
Her eyes went black again and she stood in front of Devimon Matt, "If you are such a tough  
guy, why can't you leave Matt alone and fight as yourself!" she challenged.  
"As you wish." Matt's body went limp and Tai caught him before he hit the floor. Matt  
groaned and looked up into Tai's eyes. Matt turned his head toward Sarah and she reached for him.  
He laid his head in her lap and she stroked his hair as she watched the evil and even more  
powerful Devimon form. He looked bigger than ever and seemed more powerful.  
Meramon continued to battle until Julie tried to interfere and found her self in the  
air being held by no one and nothing.   
"Demidevimon digivolve to...Ladydevimon!" the giant lady version of Devimon stomped all over Devimon along with Meramon's evolved form, Skullmeramon.  
In the end, the digidestined won and Sarah and Julie had what they always wanted: guys  
who were always there and being able to be digidestined even though they had evil powers and  
were so special that they had to be extra careful with their digimon and powers or they'd   
become evil.  
  
  
  
As I was saying.  
It is always me who has no one in my time of need.  
Yet there is always someone.  
And I did want Sarah to become a digidestined, just not this way.  
Looks like she's stuck with me whether or not she wants to be cause Izzy said my  
friendship crest can keep her Death crest calm in her darkest hours.  
The same goes for Julie. Izzy's knowledge keeps her sane .  
For it was our digivices that released their digimon and crests and allowed them to be   
the mysterious digidestined of Death and Destruction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
